


go to bed

by shemanofiron



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shemanofiron/pseuds/shemanofiron
Summary: seriously go to bed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	go to bed

**Author's Note:**

> sleep  
> and i hope u drank enough water today

hahaha im so funny  
go to bed  
sleep  
now  
alex  
am i not the funniest person to ever walk on earth?  
i love me  
idk how much i have to write to be able to publish this  
drink water  
ship finnpoe  
but seriously go to bed


End file.
